


Drunken mistake

by cockleslover



Category: Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Forbidden Love, M/M, Mpreg, RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockleslover/pseuds/cockleslover
Summary: It started as a drunken mistake but then it was just an excuse they used to continue doing it. Until  Harry started getting morning sickness and then they were forced to face consequences.





	Drunken mistake

When wrap parties become an excuse to get drunk together with the cast and crew of the shadowhunters show, it also gave Matt and Harry an excuse to find each other naked in bed together. 

Alcohol was just an excuse, a stupid lie to hide the desire and lust that fester inside them both. As much as they don't want to do it, they seem to need it. This need that culminated from the frustration of holding back during the filming of intimate moments between Magnus and Alec. A unfulfilled kiss. The skin that was left untouched. The curiosity to do more grew with time. To kiss more. To touch more. But they never could. Not during the filming when there is too much pressure and too many eyes on them watching their every move. 

The first time they kissed without any camera in their faces, it was liberating. The alcohol gave them the courage they needed to know what it really feels like to kiss without holding back. And it was a good kiss, so good that before they know it they are tearing at each other's clothes. They were so drunk, drunken with desire that they forgot what is at stake. Their drunken mind didn't care about anything but each other and finally knowing what it feels like to really kiss and what it feels like to touch.

They regretted their first time together. They couldn't even meet each others eyes for a few days. The shocking morning moments combined with guilt of cheating on their partners was enough drew them away from each other. But that didn't last long. All it took was another unsatisfactory Malec kissing scene and they found themselves naked in bed again. 

So, it's another end of the season wrap party and they drank a lot but they were definitely not drunk. So when Matt came knocking on Harry's door, Harry didn't waste any time in pulling Matt inside and kissing him thoroughly. They were not drunk but they know that there is going to be a long break before they see each other again. 

"When are you leaving?" Matt asked as Harry was working unbuckling his belt while kissing his neck. 

"Tomorrow early morning flight" Harry replied pushing Matt towards the bedroom. They stumbled into the bedroom with both of their shirts successfully removed. Harry climbed on his bed and pulled Matt on as well. They started making out and Matt slowly pressed Harry down to lie on his back while he hovered over Harry. Harry surged up to kiss Matt while running his fingers through Matt's hair.

Matt's mouthed along the length on Harry's neck and leaned down to luck his collarbone. Matt's mouth on his skin drew Harry wild and made him feel good. So good, he just wanted more. More of everything Matt can give him. Harry's hand moved down towards Matt's huge dick, it felt heavy in his hand. Matt's pants are open wide, they haven't taken their pants off yet. Harry pushed Matt's underwear down to fully take out Matt's dick. Harry's pants are open as well but his hard dick is still covered by his underwear. As much as Harry had tried, he could never hold both their dicks in one hand, both of them are big. Matt obviously a lot bigger, a little bit intimidating too but Harry likes it. Harry loves it.

Harry loves being filled by Matt's big dick, and it is big, achingly big. But Matt's is too gentle with him, the soreness afterwards is worth it just because of the act of the thorough but the gentle love making he gets to experience with Matt. 

Harry spread his legs so that Matt could get between them and start grinding against each other. Harry pushed his own pants along with his underwear down to his knees and then pushed Matt's jeans down too. Matt leaned back and got on his and started removing his pants himself and threw it down. And then he pulled Harry's pants rest of the way and threw them down as well. When they got fully naked, Harry pulled Matt down towards him and captured Matt's lips. Matt placed his hand on Harry's legs and dragged them up to wrap it around his waist. Harry wrapped his legs around Matt's hips and linked his ankles behind Matt's back and pulled his closer.

Matt detached himself from Harry's lips and sucked on three of his fingers. After they are thoroughly wet, he brought it under Harry's ass and pressed it between Harry's ass cheeks hurriedly. Matt circled his wet fingers around Harry's rim before gentle inserting one finger into his ass. Harry bit his lips and lifted his hips off the bed to give access to his ass.

**Author's Note:**

> More later...


End file.
